The Kids Next Door and Nicktoons Movie
'''The Kids Next Door and Nicktoons Movie '''is a 2011 Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon crossover movie of Codename: Kids Next Door and many of your favorite Nicktoon characters, but focusing mostly on Phil and Lil DeVille from Rugrats. It's sort of takes place on the Nicktoons Racing video games put together into one. Plot Numbuh 1 of Sector V of the Kids Next Door, infiltrates the world's largest untapped oil reserves owned by a group of evil adults. After being discovered, he flees and fakes his death. Tommy and Angelica Pickles from Rugrats, now 4-time Nicktoons Racing Trophy champions, return home to their hometown, to enjoy some quiet time, but when the greedy girl from Hey Arnold!, Helga G. Pataki, challenges Angelica to the newly created Nicktoons World Grand Prix, led by its creator Mr. Fletcher Hotrod, she, Tommy and the twins Phil and Lil DeVille - along with the rest of the babies - depart for Tokyo for the first race of the Grand Prix. Meanwhile, the evil adults, who are led by Father and the Delightful Children From Down The Lane and an unknown mastermind, secretly plot to secure their oil profits by using an Electromagnetic pulse emitter disguised as a camera (discovered by Numbuh 1 on the oil platform) to trigger and destabilize the use of Allinol, a fuel that was created by Mr. Hotrod and required for racers to use in the Grand Prix. Numbuh 1 and his teammates, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 5 attempt to meet with two American KND Operatives at a Nicktoons World Grand Prix promotional event in Tokyo, to receive information about the mastermind. However, Numbuh 5.51 and Numbuh 678 are attacked by the Toiletnator and Knightbrace, but not before passing their information to Phil and Lil before they are captured, who are mistaken to be the American contacts of Sector V. Before killing Numbuh 5.51 and Numbuh 678, the Delightful Children find out that Phil and Lil were given the information. At the first race, three cars (Arnold Shortman, Danny Phantom and CatDog) are ignited by the camera, and Angelica falls second in the race after Helga, due to Phil and Lil accidentally giving her bad racing advice shortly after evading Father's henchmen with help from Sector V. Phil and Lil are soon abducted by Sector V and board the S.C.A.M.P.E.R., where they help to identify some of the information they were given. After traveling to Paris to get more information from Sector V's old friends, Ed, Edd n Eddy (who are on vacation), they travel to Italy, where the next race is being held. While the race is being held, Phil and Lil infiltrate the criminals' meeting, just as the camera is used on a few more cars (SpongeBob SquarePants, Eliza Thornberry and Timmy Turner), causing a multi car pileup, while allowing Angelica to finish first. Due to the criminals plan causing Allinol to be perceived as troublesome, Mr. Fletcher Hotrod removes it as a required fuel for the final race. However, when Angelica decides to continue using it, the criminals plot to kill Angelica in the next race in London, which spook Phil and Lil, causing them to blow their cover and allow them, and Sector V, to be abducted. Taken to the inside of the clock tower of Big Ben clock in London and tied up in it, while the final race is being held, Phil and Lil discover that the camera did not function on Angelica and her car, but quickly learn the criminals are planning to plant a bomb on her in she and Tommy's pits, causing them to break free and escape. Sector V escape later, but realize that the bomb is on Phil's body under his shirt. Phil and Lil soon flee on the race course when Angelica (who arrived at the pits) chases after them, while Numbuh 1 apprehend the Delightful Children. The other bad guys soon arrive and outnumber Sector V, Angelica, and the twins, but they are soon rescued by the arrival of the other residents of the Rugrats' hometown. Phil and Lil then use evidence they had seen to reveal that Fletcher Hotrod is the leader of this plot and placed the bomb on Phil, whom they soon confront and force to deactivate the bomb, before he and the other evil adults are taken into custody, foiling the operation. In the end, Phil and Lil receive a honorary knighthood from the queen, while Chuckie Finster reveals that he changed Angelica's race car's fuel from Allinol to gasoline, hence why the camera did not work on her. Numbuh 1 and his teammates ask if Phil and Lil can join them on another mission, but they turn it down. The final scene ends with the Nicktoons World Grand Prix competitors racing each other in the Rugrats' hometown. Category:Crossovers